As everyone can imagine, a cook has a very physical activity. Therefore, he expects an absolute comfort of his (her) work clothes. Many improvements were made for the cook's jacket in order to lighten fabrics or get ampler shapes. Unfortunately, nothing was done to improve the cook's trousers.
And yet, the cook is subjected to high--sometime very high--temperatures in front of stoves, which, added to the intense physical activity, especially at the time of serving, causes the cook to sweat a lot. Therefore, the cook is subjected to large weight fluctuations. That way, at the peak of the season, a cook who sometimes works up to 12 or 14 hours a day in difficult conditions may lose a lot of weight, while, off season, he may put on weight. Moreover, weight fluctuations, certainly with a lower amplitude, may occur over shorter periods, e.g. 24 or 48 hours.